


In This Moment

by Faetality



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 01:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faetality/pseuds/Faetality
Summary: A brief snapshot of Chris and Peter when they were young.





	In This Moment

“Stop it.” words murmured low and half slurred from where lips brushed the skin of his collarbone. A non committal hum was his only response to the half-hearted demand. “You’re overthinking Christopher.” another brush of lips, more deliberate this time. “Save your existential crisis for tomorrow.” 

Chris looked down at the wolf, always so composed and guarded, except for here. With him. Why Chris was here, with a Hale of all things was such a mess of circumstance he couldn’t begin to explain it to himself much less anyone else. Mild hostility around town had turned to teasing insults back to insults and barely restrained anger until it landed them here; something not exactly soft but curious in its nature.    
There was nothing soft in Christopher Argent’s life but Peter was something a little less harsh; curled against his side, eyes closed, hair mussed from the many times Chris had run his hands through it over the course of the evening- the young man shifted at the thought only for Peter to move the hand on his chest and shift more fully on top of the hunter. 

“ _ Stop _ thinking. Or do I need to wear you out some more?” a scrape of teeth accompanied the reprimand and in answer Chris simply wrapped his arms around the younger man and turned so they were on their sides. 

There was no protest, not even a token one about being the ‘little spoon’ his wolf only pressed closer. 

No, Chris didn’t get to have ‘soft’ and neither did Peter but, at least for now, in this moment, they had each other and that was enough. 


End file.
